Map
The Map, also referred to as the World, is where everything happens. Each Island is part of the map, this page explains what each Island has, where they are and how good each Island is: Islands: Each Island has resources on it that differ it from all other Islands, only the Mainland has 1 Spawn Point in where the first player in the server spawns. Later on, people who join later will have their spawn points randomized. They will spawn 100 studs off the nearest buildings. The map to the right shows a basic representation of each Island's location but is not to scale, some places are stretched others are squished so please keep this in mind. For the sake of keeping the Obsidian Oath, preventing mass destruction and that sort of thing the location of Obsidian is NOT to be given out. One should note that the Shoreline Islands are all the same, presumably because the Island Builder Kit doesn't have the required Land parts nor is it updated. But it could be for another reason. The map to the left is for Expedition Legacy V4.4a Details: This section will list all resources, limitations and sizes along with some pictures later: Tutorial Island: Tutorial Island is where all players spawn when they hit yes to the Teleport to Tutorial Island button upon joining, it is sailable to and from the mainland. It has a natural Anvil, Leatherworks, Grindstone and Furnace that do not despawn. Currently only Potatoes and Hemp can spawn here and Hemp occasionally does not spawn here. When that happens players are asked to replant the Hemp on the Island as it's a critical ingredient in Stone Picks and Rafts. Only Gazelles spawn here usually. Location: Beside River Island. NOTE: BLOCKING OFF THE TUTORIAL ISLAND OR ENSLAVING THE INHABITANTS OF TUTORIAL ISLAND WILL RESULT IN YOUR BLOCKADE BEING DESTROYED, YOU BEING KILLED (1st offense), YOU BEING LOOPKILLED FOR A MINUTE (2nd offense), YOU BEING KICKED (3rd offense), AND A TEMPORARY 1 DAY BAN (4th offense). River Island: River Island used to be divided into four parts by a deep intersecting river. It holds only about 3-4 different plant types in the island and is often visited by people trying to gather resources there to Volcano Island. It has two Coal and three Iron rocks making it a great location for a steel factory. Location: Near Volcano Island, also in between Volcano and Tutorial Island. Sandy Island: Sandy Island is.. sandy. No Grass grows here which means that no animals will spawn, also Trees do not grow naturally and must be planted, all in all it's a rather barren and boring Island and requires significant resources/time to make it livable. Location: Further north of Volcano Island and across the Western Shore Island. Volcano Island: Volcano Island is one of four Islands with lava, it has quite the climb to get to the ores up top. No animals or trees spawn here with no water or iron either and lava that can kill players, making it not recommended for those ill-equipped. In the v4.3 Winter Update, the lava in Volcano Island is now water/ice. North Arch Island North Arch island is a cramped small island off the coast of the Mainland's Arch and near Cave Island. It is one of the 4 islands with an arch. Location: Across the Mainland entrance. Pyreus Island: Pyreus Island is a Island who's name is from the Empire of Pyreus, a Empire officially owned by Strelka, the Island itself has some interesting features such as four Stone Piles and a overhanging cave, but for the most part is like all others. Pillar Island: Pillar Island is an with pillars that already exist. They are unique to this island. Location: Left from Stone Pillar Island (If looking at map) = finish this later, ran out of time =